Telling His Story
by COTK95
Summary: After the incident with the White Witch, Caspian feels as if he almost betrayed Narnia. When Edmund decides to tell a story, Caspian learns more about the King of Old. NO SLASH! PC universe. More movie based.


**This is my first try at Chronicles of Narnia, so you'll have to let me know how I do and whether I should continue in this area or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to "The Chronicles of Narnia"!**

"Caspian!" Edmund's voice echoed down the corridor until it reached Prince Caspian.

"I am here, King Edmund!" Caspian replied. When Edmund came around the corner into the room, Caspian noticed that he had a few scratches from the werewolf he had fought earlier. At the reminder of the battle not too long ago, he winced and felt shame rush through him.

"Why do you search for me? I would think you would not wish to be in the presence of an almost traitor of Narnia. After all, I almost released the White Witch." Edmund did the one thing that Caspian did not expect. He laughed.

"Caspian, how much do you know of Narnian history?"

"Not much, King Edmund. The doctor could only tell me a little bit as my Uncle forbade any from speaking of it. He mostly told me of the people here and of Aslan."

"Then let me tell you a story of Narnian history, Prince Caspian. Once my family entered Narnia, before we became the kings and queens, there was a traitor. The traitor was a boy only one year younger than I am now. He betrayed his family, Narnia, and Aslan himself all for a box of candies. Once he figured out that the Witch wasn't as wonderful as she had first seemed and he realized that she was going to kill his family, he felt horrified and terrible, but that didn't stop her from torturing him. He was chained in a frozen dungeon and given no food or water for three days. He was forced to watch her kill others that he had unintentionally betrayed. He was whipped when he didn't walk fast enough and his wrists were tied so tightly that they tore the skin away."

"That is terrible! How could she do that to a child?"

"Believe me, the child knew he deserved more than that for his crime. Anyway, the boy was rescued by a scouting party of Narnian soldiers led by General Orieus. They cut him free of his bindings and took him to the Narnian camp."

"They took a known traitor into their camp? Why?" Had Edmund been in a laughing mood, he would have laughed at the utterly bewildered look on the Prince's face and had the two of them not been so focused on the story they would have noticed the growing crowd that came to listen in, including Edmund's siblings.

"They took him to the camp under the order of Aslan. It was around midnight when they arrived at the camp and the boy was exhausted. He was taken to the healer's ward and had all his injuries cared for. He was able to hide most of the injuries from his family, in fact, they never did discover all the injuries he had sustained. They knew about the split lip and bruised face and the lack of food, but they never knew about the lashes, rope and manacle burns, and knife wounds."

"How do you know all of this? If his family never knew then how did you? Also why was this never passed down? It would seem as if the people didn't want to remember what the traitor did."

"I won't answer those until after I'm done with my story. Where was I again?"

"All the injuries the family never knew about." Edmund was lucky that he couldn't see his family's faces. Susan and Lucy looked horrified, while Peter looked horrified, guilty, and angry. Horrified that the Witch had done that to his brother, guilty that he had never known, and angry that he hadn't been able to prevent it.

"Ah, yes. The injuries. After he had either gotten his wounds healed or hidden, he was called before Aslan. He knew that he deserved death from the Great Lion and had that been the verdict leveled against him, he would have accepted. All he truly wanted though was forgiveness. When he had betrayed everyone, he had truly meant to. He was angry and bitter, though he never was entirely sure why. The Witch promised that he would be a king and that his family would be his servants. Now all he wanted was forgiveness. He no longer wished for a crown, he knew that for him to rule would be a disaster for the country. He no longer wanted his family to serve him, he would have been happy to serve them in any way if it meant they were safe. He was silent though as he knelt before Aslan because he felt that he did not deserve the right to ask forgiveness. Lucky for him, Aslan already knew what was in his heart. Do you think that Aslan punished him?"

"Of course! Even a repentant traitor is still a traitor. He probably wouldn't kill him as he was repentant, but he most likely exiled him."

Edmund smiled as he replied, "No. Aslan forgave him. He told him that his sins were gone and that he had no need to fear. And believe me when I say that the forgiveness and mercy granted to him lifted more weight from his shoulders than any other thing could have. He was asked to rise after he was forgiven and Aslan told him that he was no longer a traitor and he should remember what happened, but not allow the events to control him. Right after Aslan said that the boy heard his family calling him. He knew the Lion had forgiven him, but he didn't think his family would. Aslan returned him to his family and told them that there was no need to discuss what had passed. His sisters forgave him almost immediately, but he wasn't sure of his brother. He didn't know until months later whether he had truly been forgiven by his brother or not. I'm sure he would still occasionally doubt.

Later, the Witch showed up at Aslan's camp and declared that she had a right to the boy's blood and that she was going to kill him on the Stone Table, otherwise all of Narnia would be destroyed in fire and water. The boy was terrified, but willing if it meant that no one else would die because of him. His brother stood up to the Witch and told her to try and take the boy. She said 'Do you think that mere force can deny me my right?' and then Aslan called a meeting between the two of them. Hours later they came out and Aslan announced that she had renounced her claim on the boys blood. It would be many years before he learned that Aslan had agreed to die in his stead."

"Aslan died for a traitor?!"

"Yes, but he did not remain dead. He knew of a deeper magic that said if an innocent person died in a traitor's stead, then death itself would turn backwards and the Stone Table would crack. That same table is in the other room. The Witchmet her match there that day and today as well.

The boy went to war the next morning with his brother. He ended up pulling a stupid stunt against the Witch that saved his brother's life, though at a great cost. He ended up dying while Lucy's cordial was working. It brought him back, but he had died.

The judgment placed by Aslan held true. Queen Lucy the Valiant was the first to forgive the boy. She was followed closely by Queen Susan the Gentle. High King Peter the Magnificent forgave him next. That one mattered to him more than any other because he had wronged the High King more than anyone except Aslan. In the end it was remembered no more that he was a traitor and I'm sure that is probably the reason that it is not recorded in many history books."

"Wait! You forgot to tell me what how long King Edmund the Just took to forgive him. Were you after the High King?"

Edmund hesitated before he answered and when he did answer it was carefully worded. "I have taken longer to forgive the sin than any other. To be quite honest there are still days that I have refused to allow forgiveness for the deed. I am harder than any other judge on the boy and I will always be that way until the end of my days. In my mind the boy has already received far more than he deserved. It would serve him to die a horrible death because of the sin he committed, but I always have to remind myself that Aslan both forgave and died for him and I don't think he would appreciate the way I feel."

"Why are you so harsh on the boy? Who was he that you hate him so?"

Edmund laughed humorlessly and looked right into Caspian's eyes for a long moment. When he finally spoke it was low and slowly. "I was the boy, Caspian. I betrayed everyone. I helped the Witch do some terrible things. I received so many things that I should not have. I deserved to have been thrown out into exile. Everyone forgave me, but myself. I always have to remind myself that Aslan forgave me, but there are times that it's hard to remember especially this year. I still have every scar that was inflicted on me from when I was Jadis's prisoner, though as I said, none of my siblings know about them and the ones on my wrist have pretty much faded, but if you look closely you can see them. I have always been careful to keep them hidden."

"Why did you say that you _thought_ Peter had forgiven you? By what you say and the stories that are told, I would say that he forgave you long ago."

"You know, I had believed that until this past year. Every time I try to help it's either 'I had it sorted!' or 'Why would I want help from a traitor who didn't care?' Don't get me wrong! I love Peter, but sometimes it's hard to remember that you have been forgiven when your sins are thrown back into your face.

Back to the reason I told you this story. You may be an _almost_ traitor of Narnia, Caspian, but I am a _true _traitor. If Aslan was able to forgive me and make me a king, then believe me when I say he can forgive you and make you the king you're meant to be. I just want you to remember that, okay?"

Caspian nodded as he replied, "Yes, King Edmund. Thank you for telling me your story and forgive me if this is too bold, but no matter what your brother says, you are no longer a traitor and you have been forgiven. I can see that just by looking at you and hearing your story."

Edmund smiled, "Thank you Caspian. And please, call me Edmund."

They both stood up and shook hands. "I will Edmund. And thank you again."

By this time everyone had gone back to work except Edmund's siblings, who had hidden in the shadows, watching as both boys went their separate ways.

NARNIA*NARNIA*NARNIA*NARNIA*NARNIA*NARNIA*NARNIA*N ARNIA*

(Edmund's POV)

After my talk with Caspian, I felt much better. Being able to talk about things that have been bothering me felt wonderful. I decided that I wanted some lunch. When I entered the dining hall I realized that someone was looking at me. I frowned and looked around until I discovered that it was my siblings. I went to go join them and noticed they had weird looks on their faces. "Are you guys okay?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Lucy looked like she wanted to say something desperately, but a strange look from Peter had her nodding instead. Susan refused to meet my eyes and Peter's eyes held a weird emotion that I couldn't place. We ate in silence until I finally had enough. I stood as I said, "When you guys finally want to tell me what's wrong, then I'll be either training or in the room with the Stone Table." I had just said that I might be training so they wouldn't worry, but I felt like I needed to talk to Aslan and the Stone Table just felt right. All three of them just watched me as I left.

Peter finally decided to join me a half an hour later. We just sat staring at the carving of Aslan for a while until Peter finally spoke up. "I didn't mean it." I turned to look at him and noticed that he refused to look at me, but that his eyes were red.

"Didn't mean what?" I asked softly. I was truly confused. I wasn't mad at him for the Witch anymore and he hadn't really done anything stupid lately.

"I didn't mean what I said in England. I'm sorry that I called you a traitor who didn't care. People can say many things about you, but not that you don't care."

I was completely shocked. When had this come up? "I know you didn't. What brought this up?"

He looked kind of embarrassed. "We heard your conversation with Caspian."

I tensed up and froze. They had heard that? How much of it? At my questioning look, he elaborated.

"We heard almost the whole thing. And I want you to know that I really did forgive you the day you arrived at Aslan's camp."

I looked right into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth and it made me smile. "Well then. I guess you should know that I forgave you for everything in England when it happened."

Peter smiled and pulled me into a hug. Things may not be perfect, but they were on the mend. I looked at Aslan's carving and smiled. As long as Aslan was in charge, everything would be fixed.

**A/N: This will be the first in a series of ficlets. Next, I'm planning on doing this from Peter's POV and after that maybe Susan and Lucy's or one of the Narnians such as Reepicheep or Trumpkin. Let me know what you think and let me know which Narnian you would prefer me to do.**


End file.
